


Willing Company

by Tulikettu



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Bottom Garak, Bottom Julian Bashir, First Time, Fully Consensual Sex, M/M, Pheromones, Top Garak, Top Julian Bashir, mating cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulikettu/pseuds/Tulikettu
Summary: Garak is going through some things. Some personal things. And Julian, being a good, helpful doctor, is right there to help him out. Multiple times.





	Willing Company

**Author's Note:**

> My first DS9 fic, so I'm sorry if it's a total mess and completely out of character in every which way. 
> 
> I took the Cardassian biology and things from Tinsnip and the post here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479

The closed up front of Garak’s shop leers ominiously at Julian. Garak is always in, always open routine hours unless he’s off of the station. And he hasn’t told Julian that he was going anywhere.

 

Which, in retrospect, means nothing.

 

“Computer, locate Elim Garak,” Julian says wearily, expecting to be told his subject is not on the station.

 

“Elim Garak is in his quarters.”

 

Julian frowns. That is most unusual.

 

He makes his way to the infirmary just as Odo is leaving. 

 

“My prisoner seems to be improving. He attempted to run away when I came in-” he says dryly as they meet.

 

“Well, he’s still weak from the poison, but I thought a temporary nerve agent would be prudent just in case,” Julian replies. Then he remembers. “Odo, you speak with Garak, don’t you?”

 

“Hm, acquaintances might be too strong a term of endearment, but  we are familiar,” Odo concedes. 

 

“Did he say he was ill or anything? Did he say he was going somewhere? His shop is shut and the computer says he’s in his quarters.”

 

Odo shrugs his shoulders. “He mentioned nothing to me, though I believe Captain Sisko will be looking for him regarding some Cardassian intel Warf has picked up-”

 

“Well, if he’s hiding from Captain Sisko he’s doing a terrible job,” Julian says, perhaps more perplexed than before. 

 

He sits at one of his screens and muses for a while. It isn’t as though he isn’t used to Garak’s odd behaviour, but he can’t stop himself from being concerned. 

 

Purely on a professional level, of course (though he can’t even fool himself into thinking that).

 

“Dr. Bashir to Mr. Garak,” he waits for a response. When none comes he tries again. “Bashir to Garak.”

 

“Yes, Doctor,” Garak replies. Julian tries to decipher anything from his voice.

 

“Are...are you well?” he asks quietly, even though no one but obs will be able to hear, and they won’t be listening. 

 

Another pause. “I’m well, Doctor. Thank you for your concern.”

 

“Okay-” Julian can’t argue with him. Maybe Garak will ask for help if he knows Julian knows he isn’t around. “Thank you, Mr. Garak.”

 

There’s no reply, and Julian sighs. Hopefully he’ll be more amicable and helpful if Sisko needs him.

  
  


“Garak is in his room,” Odo says.

 

Julian leans back in his chair and looks at the captain, who is looking deeply troubled.

 

“Sisko to Garak-” he says, listening to the tell-tale beep of the comm system. 

 

There’s a pause. Sisko’s brow furrows. 

 

“What can I do for you, Captain?” Garak replies eventually. 

 

“Can you come and meet me in the ops room?” Sisko says. Another relatively lengthy pause follows. “It’s a matter of some urgency,” the captain adds, tone clipped.

 

During the ongoing pause Sisko turns his eyes on Julian as though this is somehow his fault. 

 

“I’m afraid I can’t leave my quarters, Captain. Perhaps I can accommodate you here?”

 

“Are you sick?” Sisko snaps. “Should I send Dr. Bashir?”

 

“No!” that’s the fastest Garak has responded, and Julian feels a little insulted. “It’s a personal matter, Captain. I’ve no need to see the doctor-” it’s a rather pointed dismissal. “I can help you from my quarters, but it would be ill-advised for me to leave them.”

 

Sisko continues to glare at Julian in lieu of the Cardassian.

 

“Fine. I’ll be there shortly. Sisko out.”

 

He stands, face set angrily. “You, with me,” he points to Julian, then grabs the PADD he’s been looking at, striding out of the room.

  
  


Julian waits at the Captain’s side as he buzzes on Garak’s door. There’s a pause of just a few beats, but Sisko’s patience is wearing thin, obviously, and Julian is surprised he doesn’t demand the emergency medical access be entered-

 

“Captain Sisko?” Garak calls from inside. 

 

“Yes,” Sisko replies through gritted teeth. 

 

“Come in.”

 

The door slides open and Julian follows Sisko through. 

 

Garak stands in the doorway to his bedroom, looking… bedraggled is probably the kind word. His room is warm, and he’s clad in crumpled pajamas, his hair mussed up, far from it’s usual composed slickness. 

 

“You’re pushing your luck, Garak,” Sisko starts, annoyed at whatever charade the Cardassian is putting on. “If you-”

 

“You shouldn’t have brought him,” Garak interrupts, nodding at Julian. “I thought I was clear. I suppose not.”

 

Sisko glares and then turns his head towards Julian, who is suddenly staring at Garak with unbridled want, his pupils blown and his breathing slightly ragged. 

 

“What- is happening?” Sisko asks, confusion dampening his annoyance.

 

“It’s- rather a private matter, but I think all you need to know right now, Captain, is that I’m exuding a lot of pheromones which our dear doctor is clearly picking up on.”

 

“Garak,” Julian whines, wanting the Cardassian’s attention on him and not his captain. He’s doing a remarkable job of controlling himself, Garak thinks, though he isn’t sure how long that’ll last. 

 

“I thought it for the best I remain secluded until this has passed, to save causing some complications. Not to flatter myself, but a Cardassian’s scent is rather alluring, even moreso to other species. Alas.” 

 

Sisko clears his throat. “And yet I seem remarkably unaffected,” he says skeptically. 

 

“Forgive me, Captain, I believe that is is down to...persuasions?” Garak explains gently.

 

“Oh,” Sisko blinks and then looks at the man beside him, at the obvious arousal in the flush of Julian’s cheeks and the darkness in his eyes.  “I see. Well-”

 

“You understand why I have chosen to seclude myself, I hope? I didn’t wish to be the source of any station-wide issues.”

 

Garak glances at Julian as the doctor steps forward, then stops himself, his hands balled at his sides tightly. 

 

“Why don’t you wait outside, my dear? Your head will clear soon.”

 

“No,” Julian protests. 

 

“Lieutenant, wait outside,” Sisko says calmly, some of his annoyance melting away permanently. 

 

Julian looks pained. He wants to stay, oh God, so desperately. But he doesn’t want to disobey an order, either. But he needs- he needs to be with Garak-

 

“Garak, please. Please let me stay,” he begs softly. 

 

Garak is up against it, too. He’s spent the last two days of his ‘heat’ dealing with himself when he would much rather have a warm body to press again. And the body being offered to him now is one he has wanted for a long time. He is in a lull right now, though. Any other time he would already have been on Julian, ripping his clothes off, even with Sisko standing there. But no. No. He doesn’t want it like this. 

 

“We can’t, my dearest. It isn’t what you really want. And it would be wrong of me to indulge you. You would regret it. Please-”

 

“No.”

 

“Please, Julian,” Garak snaps, pinching the bridge of his nose, his resolve wearing thin. Julian smells incredible, like a deliciously receptive mate, and he can feel the heat warming in his belly again. “Captain, tell me what you want of me, then go. He can’t stay here.”

 

Sisko flushes, picking up on the clear implication in Garak’s rushed order. He’s learnt enough about his crew for one day. 

 

“We received this transmission from a ship recently embarking from Cardassia Prime. The universal translator has either translated incorrectly, or the words need context,” Sisko says hurriedly, handing over the PADD. 

 

“I’ll look this over, Captain. My shop will be open again the day after tomorrow,” Garak replies, keeping his eyes on Sisko because he can’t trust himself to look at Julian. 

 

“Very well. Thank you,” Sisko nods, backing towards the door. “Lieutenant, with me.”

 

“But Captain-”

 

“Now, unless you want a disciplinary.”

 

Julian still falters, but he does move himself towards the door, taking his sweet smell with him. 

 

Garak is about to lose his mind. 

  
  


It takes a while for Julian to feel normal, for the effects to wear off, and for his arousal and desire to abate.

 

He is thankful for the Captain’s discretion, that nothing more is said, and he is dismissed once they are back on the Promenade. 

 

Julian sits in his office in the infirmary, and tries to get the scent of Garak out of his head. The effects may have worn off, but Julian can almost taste the sweetness, and it makes him hungry. Makes him crave Garak. And it just teases out the thoughts and images he already had, the idea of himself and Garak, how it would feel, what it would be like. Images that have been building for years, but that Julian has staunchly kept locked away.

 

So by the time he knows the pheromones really have worn off, Julian is left with nothing but more problems, because it’s all him now. This desire. It’s what he wants. Not the result of some weird, hormonal combustion. Julian wants, more than he ever realised. 

  
  
  


It takes another few hours of staring at a monitor and walking blandly through the motions of his routine before he decides he really has to do something. True, Garak will probably turn him away again, or blame it on the pheromones, but Julian will persist. The day after tomorrow things will be back to normal, but Julian doesn’t think he can wait that long. And if what he’s been reading is true then Garak might welcome having some company. Julian is  _ very _ willing company. 

 

He finishes his shift and makes his way immediately up to Garak’s quarters before he decides against it, whilst he’s desperate and is sure that this is exactly the right thing to do. 

 

He buzzes on the door to Garak’s room, and waits. He doesn’t actually expect a reply, and that’s fine. Garak has been interrupted enough today. He buzzes again and waits, but again there is no response. 

 

Julian puts in his emergency code, and the door slides open.

 

He’s immediately hit by the scent of Garak. That sweetness that heats his blood. He can feel his pulse quickening and the hard beat down between his legs. He takes in a deep breath, even though he knows that’s a bad idea. 

 

The arousal is instant. It’s like a rush of adrenaline, and Julian doesn’t fight it. His eyes adjust to the dim light, and his skin prickles from the heat of the room.

 

Garak isn’t in his living room, and Julian heads to the bedroom without hesitation, where the scent is getting stronger, and his mouth is almost watering from want. 

 

Garak is in his bed, but he stirs and then sits up when Julian walks in. Julian hears him let out a breath, and then make a noise surprisingly like a moan.

 

“What are you doing here, beautiful boy?” Garak asks softly, pushing back his covers and standing.

 

He’s naked, Julian notices, his eyes raking over him. He doesn’t know a lot about Cardassian anatomy, the records on the station were wiped long ago and his vague searches of Garak’s condition assumed prior knowledge, but he has some idea, and he drinks in the body before him. Garak’s scales are dark in the dim light, though his crests stand out darker still against them; the one on his forehead, the one on his chest, the one on his lower belly, above the smoother, smaller scales that lead down between his legs. Garak is well built, and even if he’s not as trim as he used to be, there’s still definition, he’s still powerful. No one has ever been more beautiful to Julian. 

 

“I want you,” he says softly, advancing forward, reaching behind him at the same time for the zip of his uniform, dragging it down his back. “I want you. Please.”

 

He partly expects Garak to turn him away again, and he’s ready to put up a fight about it, but Garak doesn’t argue. No, he looks Julian up and down and then steps closer, closer-

 

Julian almost swoons at the cloud of pheromones that surround him, letting out a little moan when Garak’s arms encircle his body to help him undress.

 

“I was sleeping,” Garak says softly, but it doesn’t seem like an accusation. His hands drag slowly down Julian’s back, taking the zip along, then smoothing his palms over his shoulders to remove the offending uniform. 

 

Julian’s heart races in his chest, breath quick. Garak’s eyes lift to meet his own, and the Cardassian smiles. 

 

“You smell so lovely, my darling,” he murmurs, not waiting for Julian to step out of his suit before his hands are moving under the vest beneath. 

 

Skin on skin is everything Julian wants, like the spark igniting kindling. He moans. He can’t hold back the sound, finally touching in return, running his fingers over Garak’s  chula  and then back up to his neck, enjoying the feeling of the scales surprisingly warm under his touch. 

 

Julian has to pull back to let his vest be lifted over his head, taking a moment to strip off everything, including his boots, and pushing them to the side. He stands still, to let Garak appraise him, like an offering, as though waiting for his approval. 

 

Garak looks Julian up and down slowly, his eyes lingering between his legs where his cock is tenting his underwear. 

 

Garak’s hands press against his hips and tugs him in. Their lips meet suddenly, and Julian realises that Garak has been holding himself back this whole time. The kiss is deep and passionate, their tongues immediately meeting, and Julian’s knees buckle with the pleasure.

 

Garak’s hands move down to his backside, pulling Julian against him and dragging him back towards his bed. Neither of them speak, but Julian doesn’t mind, he doesn’t need to say anything, he’s just being swept away with the feeling. He’s willing to let Garak do whatever he wants to him. And only part of that is because of the chemicals that Garak is radiating. 

 

The other part is because he really wants this. Not even deep down, it’s been right in front of him all this time.

 

Garak seems to be purring. At least, he’s making a very low rumbling sound, and Julian loves it. He manhandles Julian onto his back, pushing him into the bed, and crawling on top of him, straddled over his hips.

 

Their lips meet again, and Julian takes the opportunity to slide his fingers over Garak’s strong shoulders and neck again. He can feel the purring vibrating through his fingers, and he sighs happily.

 

Garak pulls back again, a little breathless himself, his gaze heavy as it rests on Julian’s body, spread beneath him. His hands are moving again, almost wondrously over Julian’s body. It must be so different, Julian thinks. His soft skin compared to the Cardassian’s. 

 

Julian has been with other species before, but even so, Garak’s scales are proving to be too tempting, so touchable. He’s also fascinated by the slit between Garak’s legs, which shines slightly with his wetness. Julian wants to press his mouth there, to taste him and to pleasure him, to find out how it works and how good he can make Garak feel.

 

Garak’s hands have reached the waistband of Julian’s underwear, easing it down over his erection. Julian arches into the touch, wanting some relief, and Garak obliges, though probably more for his own pleasure than Julian’s.

 

His fingers trace slowly from the base to the leaking head, a little smile on his lips when it twitches. 

 

“This is lovely,” he breathes. “So pretty.” Garak’s fingers wrap around him, loosely at first, then squeezing, drawing a cry from Julian. “So hard.”

 

Julian lets out a breathy half-moan, half-laugh at the compliment.

 

“Always so charming,” he manages to whisper, meeting Garak’s eyes once more.

 

“I want to feel you-” Garak pauses, licking his lips, trying to decide something. His legs spread a little wider, and Julian’s eyes move between them, where the tops of his thighs are shiny either side of the slit. 

 

Julian doesn’t wait, he doesn’t hesitate or assume he’ll be asked, but he reaches forward to touch his fingers there. The scales are softer, smaller, and warmer, and his breath catches as Garak moans. Julian is gentle, sliding his fingers between the soft, scaled lips and then inside, feeling the slightly firm tip of Garak’s sheathed penis.

 

The urge to put his mouth there is even stronger now, but Garak’s head is thrown back, and he’s moaning so beautifully. Julian continues. He circles the head of Garak’s cock, enjoying the slickness that seems to increase with his touches. 

 

“My darling,” Garak rasps, his penis slowly beginning to evert.

 

Julian watches in fascination, admiring the tapered length as it slowly emerges and finally comes to rest, hard and slick, against Garak’s chuva. 

 

When he looks up again, Garak is staring at him, eyes dark with want, though he says nothing, inching forward to hover himself over Julian’s own erection.

 

“Garak!” Julian gasps as he finds himself slowly surrounded by the tight heat of the Cardassian’s body. He’s so tight, tighter than any woman he has been with. His fingers grip Garak’s hips, unable to hold back the moans that slip from his lips. 

 

Garak barely takes Julian all the way in before he’s moving, lifting himself up and down, making sounds that Julian has never heard him make; deep, dirty rumbles of pleasure.

 

His hands move over Julian’s chest, up and down in an almost reverent way as he rides.

 

He’s using Julian, that much is very obvious, and the doctor really has no qualms about that. Garak’s body feels exquisit. It’s less of an up and down motion and more of a circling, and Julian can feel a slightly different friction on his cock from the base of Garak’s. Again, he’s more than happy with that, even if it’s for no other other reason than enjoying the reaction it’s getting from Garak.

 

He seems lost in his pleasure, his head still thrown back, those moans rolling from him. No one has ever sounded that way with Julian, and he doesn’t really care that this is just driven by something instinctive inside Garak rather than any skill on Julian’s part. It’s arousing, incredibly so. 

 

Garak’s sweet noises grow faster and louder, the hands smoothing over his torso are suddenly rougher, blunt nails leaving long red marks in their wake before Garak’s body tenses and his muscles contract around Julian. He comes over his own chest with a cry and doesn’t stop, which is fine because Julian’s own orgasm is now building rapidly, and the glorious scent in the air is stronger now, almost drugging him. 

 

No, Garak continues that same circling motion, relaxing slightly before he tenses up again, another orgasm following the first. Julian whimpers as he watches, his own curling hot and tight and it’s going to be soon-

 

“Garak, Garak, please-” he begs, though unnecessarily, because Garak isn’t stopping. He’s still moaning helplessly, muscles contracting and relaxing, his cock spurting and dribbling with each clench.

 

“Garak!” Julian all but screams his name as, with the next tight grip, pleasure rushes through him, hard and hot, and more intense than he could ever remember.

 

Garak looks at him for the first time in a while then, as though just remembering that his sex toy is a real person. There’s a kindness in his eyes, though, beneath the lust and Garak’s usual closed off expression. A kindness that is reserved just for Julian.

 

And Julian rides out his own orgasm with their eyes locked, basking in the waves of pleasure and watching Garak come again.

 

He stops just before it gets too sensitive, thankfully. Garak slows, that rumbling purr now more evident, and when he stops moving Julian feels the gentle pulsing of his cock inside his love.

 

Strong hands press against Julian’s chest when Garak finally lifts off, and Julian whines as the tightness releases him, his cock wet with his own come and Garak’s lubricant. The sight of it makes him twitch weakly, but though his mind, aided by Garak’s encouraging pheromones, is more than willing, his body can’t go another round just yet.

 

The Cardassian drops onto the bed beside him, and Julian wonders how long a respite there is, and not just for his sake. Garak has been dealing with this on his own up to this point. The other’s eyes are closed, his breathing is heavy, but evening out, and he’s smiling. He looks content.

 

Julian stretches, and wishes he could will his erection back to full hardness, because he doesn’t feel done yet. He’s sure they’re not, he’s sure they aren’t leaving until Garak is completely satisfied.

 

And he’s fine with that.

 

“Are you done, my darling?” Garak asks, his tone soft and gently curious, his body warm and alluring as he moves closer, a finger running down the centre of Julian’s chest.

 

“I might need a few minutes,” Julian replies, though he wishes that weren’t the case. He can still feel the pulses of arousal deep inside him. 

 

He looks at Garak. “You’re still hard.”

 

Garak’s penis is still erect against his belly, resting against his chuva, which is fascinating to Julian.

 

“I’m not yet satisfied, no,” Garak replies, stroking his other hand slowly up and down his still-slick length. It’s a beautiful thing, really, different from his own. Thinner at the tip and thickening (and more sensitive) at the base. And, unless Julian is mistaken, it seems to be self-lubricating, like Garak. Almost like he was made to bend Julian over and take him effortlessly. 

 

Julian’s cock twitches slightly at the memory of being buried inside Garak, the way his body feels - it’s incredible. He doesn’t know if he’ll get over that. He’ll be jerking off thinking about it for the rest of his life.

 

Garak’s fingers seem drawn to his slightly soft member, tracing a path up and down it. Julian wills it to respond, watches a little bead of liquid on the tip.

 

It helps that he’s watching Garak jerking himself off slowly beside him at the same time.

 

“Perhaps I can have you another way-” Garak murmurs. That scent rolls off of him again, and Julian is willing to do anything he wants. Especially if that involves that other new fantasy Julian has. “I would like to be inside you, then-” he says, leaning in to press his mouth against Julian’s throat. “Would that be pleasing to you?”

 

“Yes-” Julian whispers. “Yes. I’d- yes.”

 

He feels Garak smile against his throat, then feels those strong hands flip him over onto his belly. Julian groans, and Garak’s weight pushes him down onto the bed.

 

Garak’s mouth is on the back of his neck, almost biting, drawing more little moans from Julian. The Cardassian presses his length between Julian’s cheeks, and yes, he’s still slick. So slick, as he rubs himself there. 

 

Garak purrs against his ear, the rumble running through him. 

 

“I’m just going to use you,” Garak whispers, nipping at Julian’s neck.

 

Julian whimpers his ascent and nods because that’s all he wants.

 

Garak shifts again, his hand sliding down Julian’s side, and then over the small of his back, grasping one cheek and letting out a pleased, approving sound, making Julian preen.

  
He feels the press of Garak’s head against his entrance, and it slips in easily, just a little stretch, which increases as the thickness of his cock increases. 

 

Julian gasps in a breath at the stretch, which doesn’t stop, keeps going, slick and smooth and oh, God, his fingers twist in the sheets, moaning shamelessly.

 

It’s been quite a while since a man pinned him down and took him, and his nerves feel hypersensitive because of that. Every twitch and push is incredible, and when Garak’s cock finally finds his prostate, Julian screams with pleasure.

 

Garak is apparently not expecting such a reaction, because he rumbles loudly with happiness, immediately pulling back and pushing in again, aiming for that spot and succeeding. Julian yelps, fingers fisting tight in the sheets as Garak decides he wants more of that, keeping the angle and thrusting over and over into his lover. 

 

Julian is hard again, his cock rubbing against the bed with every thrust of Garak’s hips. He doesn’t want it to stop, he wants this over and over and over. He wants Garak to want him.

 

Garak’s hips slam forward harder and his fingers dig into Julian’s sides, hopefully leaving a mark. He growls, body twitching lightly before stilling. 

 

It’s only for a moment, but it’s long enough for Julian to keen and push against him, desperate for more.

 

“Easy, my love,” Garak coos, his voice a soothing rumble. “I haven’t finished with you yet-”

 

“Yes, okay,” Julian whispers. “Thank you.”

 

He thinks he feels Garak laugh, though he isn’t sure and the next moment it doesn’t matter anyway, because the Cardassian is moving against him once more. He pushes Julian’s back, lifting his bottom into the air and resuming his thrusting, pushing deeper than before, stretching Julian that little bit wider. Just a little. But it feels so good.

 

Julian likes being splayed out like this, like an offering. He’s loving that Garak is just using him. He doesn’t seem to care that much this time if he hits Julian’s prostate, but Julian is moaning desperately every time he thrusts in anyway. 

 

“Yes, yes, Garak, please-” he whines, though he knows that won’t make any difference. Garak isn’t doing this for him.

 

His thrusts are hard but shallow, their bodies slapping together, Garak’s grip tightening again.

 

Pleasure is curling up in his belly again, hot and heavy in his balls. He feels like he’s close but the pleasure seems like it’s still just out of reach. 

 

Garak cries out again, louder than before, and this time it sounds even sweeter, even more lovely that his previous orgasms.

 

Julian moans at the way he slams in again, the way Garak’s hips circle so that the base of his cock rubs against Julian’s rim.

 

He wonders if Garak is tired of hearing him beg and moan, if he’s immune to it by now. 

 

Garak doesn’t stop, he still doesn’t stop. This time he moves slower, almost indulgent, still hard and pushing in and out, that rumbling noise still rolling through him. 

 

“Fuck, Garak, you’re going to- to make such a mess of me-”

 

“Filling you up?” Garak whispers.

 

Julian didn’t think Garak was listening, so the response is another thrill. And it’s so much more crass than Garak usually is. 

 

The Cardassian continues at his new, indulgent pace. Julian’s body rocks against the bed, moan after moan slipping from his lips.

 

His orgasm is cresting again, though he wants to wait. For Garak. His muscles tighten around the length inside him. 

 

He’s pleased when Garak lets out a little gasp, when his rhythm changes again and he’s back to solidly nailing Julian’s prostate with every thrust. 

 

Julian screams, pressing his face into the pillows as pleasure overwhelms him, the hot rush of his come against his belly making his body sing.

 

Garak has thrust in hard once more, into the overwhelming tightness of of Julian’s orgasming body before he’s filling his lover again.

 

They rest a while. The scent in the room is soothing and no doubt down to Garak’s pheromones. Otherwise it would just smell of satisfaction and sex. But Darak seems at ease for the moment, no doubt more satisfied than he had been with just his hand to help. 

 

And Julian is pleased. The sex was incredible, his whole body feels relaxed, even the very slight ache where he has been stretched open feels so good. 

 

He doesn’t know what time it is when he falls asleep, and he doesn’t know what time he is woken up by Garak gently turning him onto his back and sliding his slick body down Julian’s cock again.

 

Garak likes to be filled, it seems, and Julian is willing to comply, even if it takes a while for his body to wake up. But then his hands are on Garak’s hips, gripping them and thrusting up, their bodies meeting hard in the middle. 

 

Garak cries out shamelessly, and for the first time Julian feels like he has some control, like he’s giving pleasure and not just letting Garak indulge in him. 

 

“A part of me thinks you are always this insatiable,” Julian whispers, his palms moving down to Garak’s strong thighs, feeling the muscles moving beneath his skin. “Or I would like to imagine you are-”

 

Not that he has known Garak to take a lover in all the time he has known him, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t the case.

 

Garak’s bright eyes open, sparkling as he looks down at Julian. 

 

“Is that what you’re hoping?” he asks, slamming down onto Julian’s cock, rubbing his body there so that Julian presses against the sensitive scales at the base of his penis.

 

“Perhaps,” Julian whisper back, lifting his hips in turn, their bodies meeting and rubbing together. 

 

“Come back to my bed on Friday evening, and it’ll be just us. No hormones, though you’re enjoying them-” 

 

“I’m enjoying you,” Julian corrects.

 

Garak huffs, smiles, and closes his eyes, riding Julian harder and faster until he can feel the muscles around him tightening, and the increased slickness of Garak’s body. Julian closes his eyes and resumes his grip on the Cardassian’s hip, pushing into him, chasing his own release. 

 

Garak moans on a continuous rhythm, his finger running up and down Julian’s chest, grazing his nipples and ending shocks of pleasure through him each time. 

 

“Garak-” the doctor whimpers as though he needs to give a warning.

 

Garak continues to grind down, head thrown back in pleasure, Julian’s skin slick with his lubrication. Muscles clench around him again, and the two of them cry out together. 

 

He manages to open his eyes to see Garak come over his own chest, purring as he does, and as Julian fills him with his own release. 

 

He doesn’t know if it’s something to do with Cardassian pheromones but the high with Garak is longer and sweeter than any he’s felt before with other lovers. 

 

This time Garak slows to a stop soon after, lifting up, releasing Julian’s cock from the grip of his muscles. He moves to the side, and Julian is a little surprised to feel him press against him, one strong scaly arm spread across his naked chest.

 

Of course Julian returns the gesture, he wants nothing more than to be as close as possible, which again he so desperately wants to blame on hormones. 

 

Whether he’d want this or not if it weren’t-

 

No, he would. He knew he would.

 

Turning his head, Julian looks at Garak, meets his eyes that are warm and satisfied.

 

Before he can say anything their lips are meeting, a soft kiss that lingers slowly, warms him all the way down.

 

“You really are quite beautiful,” Garak whispers. “I’m sure you know, but I must tell you personally. I have desired this for a long time. A part of me is sad that I lured you in against your will.”

 

“I consented, Garak,” Julian replies, touching their noses together lightly. “I went away and thought about it before I came back here. I wanted you- I want you. It isn’t because of your- your pheromones. I wanted you a lot, I realise.”

 

Garak smiles, his eyes crinkling. 

 

“We shall see, perhaps we’ll have dinner together on Friday, and I’ll come back here-”

 

“Yes, i think I should let them know that I won’t be in work today. I think perhaps you need my help more than anyone else.”

 

“Well, if that’s what my doctor thinks,” Garak replies. “Who am I to argue?”

 

“For once,” Julian teases, kissing Garak again, canting his hips gently to press against Garak’s erection. “Now, how can I help you with this?”


End file.
